What happened!
by animerXroxXmyXsoxX1
Summary: Christina just broke up with her Boyfriend, Buddy.And now has feelings for Goth boy after a few weeks later.But then Goth boy acts weird what happened?T for later details.
1. Chapter 1

**I FAIL!AT THIS!STORY!I WAS BORED!AND I DO NOT!CLAIM ANY CHARECTERS FROM MySims except Christina. and those who hate it,well your enjoy**

* * *

"Buddy for once in your life could you relax? I know what I'm doing!" I yelled at my Boyfriend, Buddy. Ever since Goth Boy Came into town, Buddy's been over-protective. I mean at first I thought it was a little sweet. But every time he saw me talking to Goth Boy he would tell Goth boy to take a hike and to stay away from Me. Well Now I've had it.

"Christina, Listen to me. He's a bad influence on you! I only want what's best for you. Is that too much to ask?" he asked back, with a serious look (Yeah hard to believe right?). "Buddy…. If you're going to be like this then maybe… we shouldn't be dating any more. I'm sorry." With a heavy heart and tear filled eyes I left the Hotel, Leaving Buddy just standing there in shock.

After that day things changed. Every Time when I went to the Hotel to see the new residents wanting to move in, I barely made eye contact with Buddy. No one seemed to notice except my best friends, Poppy and Violet. They were with me all the way though, and they told me the advice I've heard all my life," Move on, Christina."

During that time all I can think was," who would want to date a girl like me?" Then Goth Boy came. Turns out that Violet told him about the break up between Buddy and I, so he new it was safe enough to talk to me in peace. It's kind of funny really. Who would have thought that a guy like him, one who is called the child of the night, would be interested in a girl like me? It felt nice, knowing someone else cared about me, and yet, my heart still ached and begged for Buddy.

Would it ever go away? Will this pain, this heart break go away? Will I ever learn to love again? This I might never know. But it doesn't matter. As long as I have Goth Boy, Violet, and Poppy, it dose not matter…. For now

Ok so call me weird but I think I MIGHT like Goth Boy. Now ever since the Buddy incident I've been careful with my choices. But Goth Boy, he seems nice enough. Behind all of the piercings and dark interior he's really a nice guy. He doesn't care if I'm not like him, He likes me for who I am, and he isn't the jealous type of guy. Wow he's a lot different from Buddy. Oh and while we're on the topic get this, he has another girlfriend!

In all the 4 years I've been here, I wouldn't guess that Liberty was his type of girl. What a life. But back to my story, I might like Goth Boy… but I don't know how he feels about me. If that isn't enough he's been acting weird lately. I'm not joking! It seems like every time I see him he looks like he's in pain, and every time I ask him he says it's nothing.

Boy that line hasn't worked on me in 5 years, and it isn't going to work any time soon. Maybe Violet knows. If any one could know about the Spooky people of the town it would be her. So I do that, I ask her, and she tells me that she doesn't know! Which leaves me with no choice but to force it out of him… this is going to be a disaster.

Well better late than never. I'm saying this now since this might be my last time talking to you. If I survive I shall have the truth about Goth Boy, and what he's really up to.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys it's me. Umm this chapter is Goth Boy's Point Of View in the beginning. Then it'll be back to Christina where we left her. So enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own ANY characters than Christina. And like I said before No spam or hate letters please and THANK YOU!

~ Sydney, the Awesome Turtle.

* * *

She's crying. Christina is… actually crying and it's over that Bellhop. I thought she loved him. So why would she cry over him with such anger in her heart? All I feel is pity for her…. And yet I am relieved that she dumped him. I know it hurts but she needs to know that there is a better person out there. Who won't care who she talks to… why am I saying this?

Day 13, Things Are Worse.

It's been exactly 13 days since she broke up with him, and I must say that she isn't doing any better. And call me a stalker but… every time I watch her sleep she screams and has terrible nightmares. Sometimes I even hear her whisper," Why did I choose this"? It hurts my heart to know that she hasn't healed. I wish I could do something to help her…. Sadly though it's almost time and I can't hurt anyone, especially not her.

Day 15, I bet She's Mad.

Christina, please forgive me. I wish I could tell you what's happening. But you wouldn't understand. In fact I bet you'd just leave me screaming, that is if I had a choice. But something is stopping me. I don't know what But It's just how it is. The more I bond with you, the harder it is for me to resist. It's as if you were here to torture me with everything. The warmth of your skin on mine, the gentle smile you always give me even when you don't want to, and your eyes… I am lost for words. It's dangerous in my world, Christina and I don't want you to get hurt in that world. I wish I could tell you.

Christina's Point of view, from where we left her

I watched silently from the Cherry Blossom tree in the woods to see 5 wolves in a circle with a red wolf in the middle of them. The one who caught my eye was the black wolf, with ear piercings and a red stripe down his back. It took me a few minutes to realize who it was. But why didn't he tell me?! Wait was that a crack? Oh no! "AH!" I cried out falling out of my hiding place and into the wolf's den (ZING!). Glaring at me were 3 pares of yellow eyes, 2 pairs of green, and one of blue. I could barely move as the black wolf with the red stripe came up to me growling. "G-Goth Boy, please I can explain!" I cried backing up to the tree.

"I told you to stay away, Christina", He growled glaring at me with his green eyes that I use to know. Now they had a different look… A different Goth Boy. "Now there Goth Boy… I'll decide her fate" the copper wolf said from behind with a toothy wolf grin. That was all I heard before everything went blank

* * *

-GASP! - So what'll happen to Christina? ... I don't know. Anyways COMMENT if you like. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok everyone, I will TRY to make this longer than my crappy short chapters…oh yeah and By the way, I might be adding a Goth Boy and Ray moment for the fun…. Ok so enjoy!**

* * *

As I woke up, everything was different. Why I say this? Well first off, I'm back in my room, covered with cuts, bruises, and a wolf bite on my neck. And if that wasn't enough, the one who I thought was my friend, Goth Boy was watching me with the same dark look I've known and loved. Well not anymore, I was going to get an explanation, even if it killed me. "So Goth Boy, do you care to explain, what the heck happened last night?!" I asked in an angered tone, along with some acid in my glare but that's normal.

"Christina, you got bitten by a dog and then he kept attacking you. I shooed him away from you and took you here", he replied in a calm tone, yeah like that would work on me. I knew what I saw last night, Goth Boy was a werewolf and that's that. "Yeah right, Goth Boy. I know what I saw and let me say, it wasn't a dog! It was you and your pack trying to kill me!" I yelled getting up from the bed, furious that he would lie to me and kept this secret, especially from me… of all people. He didn't seem angry or shocked really, He seemed calm…. This is scaring me.

"Christina…. This is why I told you to stay away. I had no choice but to attack you. I can't disobey orders from the Alpha. You have to Underst-"but I ended it there and left the room going outside to clear my mind. I was too mad to speak to him or acknowledge him when he came outside with me. "Just, go! I'm too mad to mad to talk to you", I said walking away from him. I knew he was still looking at me with a hurt expression in his eyes, and not the usual one. "If that is what you want", he muttered before leaving me alone.

As soon as I was alone, I started breaking into tears. They were full of Sorrow, Anger, and Hurt. Mostly because I hurt the person I cared about…and he kept his secret from me, after we promised to tell each other everything. One thing for sure, Things will never be the same between us.

~Goth Boys POV (for all of you who hate Yaoi, don't flame me yelling,"HOW DARE YOU!")~

"Ray I know you're awake, so let me in!" I called out to my best friend and enemy to my pack, Ray. Ray knew I was a werewolf and I knew he was a vampire, and no, he's not a vampire that sparkles or melts in the sun. He couldn't be in the sun for a long time, that's why we always stay inside in the mornings. When he opened the door, I was relieved to see he had been awake for a while. "What happened, Goth Boy?"

So after an hour explaining what happened with Christina and the pack the other night, and what Christina said this morning, Ray shook his head and said, "This is why I said you shouldn't mix with others who aren't Spookys. I mean Christina is cool and all, but you knew it was dangerous to get close to her, and you would know of all people," he added putting his hand on mine. I winced on the last part since I tried hard to forget what happened (all to be explain later on). "I know Ray, but something about Christina just makes me want to be with her all the time…. Besides it's only a matter of time before…." I could not finish the sentence since Ray was sitting there wide eyed.

"Goth Boy, you can't imprint on her! She wouldn't be able to take it", Ray shouted standing up with both hands on the table. He thought Christina was weak. I knew it! "She isn't as weak as you think! Only when her heart recovers will I be able to! So don't think it'll be soon! Or are you scared that I'll leave you like Violet did", I spat back snarling at him. Yeah big mistake mentioning what happened between him and Violet. Next thing I know I'm pinned against the wall by my best friend. Since we were both equally strong it would be fair game. "Take that back, you worthless Mutt", he growled digging his nails into my wrist.

"No!" I yelled out before throwing him across the room and into the wall. Before I know it I'm into wolf form fighting Ray. And JUST as things were getting good, there was another presence before us. "Christina…." I whispered as she looked between the two of us with tear filled eyes. Ray became his casual self again looking back at Christina with his red eyes. "How much did you see?" he asked walking up to her. "Enough to see you two fight" ,she replied acidly back at him. It took me three seconds to realize what Ray was about to do. "Ray DON'T!" I yelled running towards him to tackle him. But just before I got their, he bit her. That was the Final Straw.

* * *

**GASP! What'll happen to Christina? Will she be a Vampire? Or will Goth Boy save her? And will there be more Yaoi? (Well yeah of course there will be more). But STAY TUNED!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Peeps. Now before you ask, yes I'm alive and yes there will be more chapters. But I have school and other stuff as well… But who cares? Anyways these might be the last few chapters, I'm not completely sure but that's the plan so far. Anyways enjoy**

* * *

Goth Boy's POV

For a second there I had a flashback of my old life happening allover again, but then I went savage and attacked Ray to get him off of Christina. And when I did I looked at her in horror as she screamed in pain. She only had an Hour before it was complete, I had no time. But then Ray came at me like a savage beast, no wait like a pack of angry wolves attacking an innocent person. Sound familiar right?

As soon as I head butted him, the battle was on again. The rest of the fight was a blur though. All I remember is thinking about Christina, and how I almost killed her the night before. The human inside of me was crying and swearing at themselves. Just then when I was about to kill him, I stopped. He was my best friend… I couldn't kill him. I had to save Christina though. "I won't kill you…just stay out of my way", I growled at him before transforming back into Human form and running over the Christina.

"Christina, I'm sorry for everything I've done to hurt you. Just don't die on me ", I told her trying desperately to save her in anyway. Suddenly her screams were getting weaker, her skin turned pale white and cold, her breathing staggered, and that's when I knew…I couldn't do anything. But then to my surprise, Ray came to her, found the spot where he bit her, and bit her again only to suck his venom out.

Then her breathing was back to normal, along with the warmth and color of her skin. When he knew he had done his job he let her go and gently placed her on the floor and then looked at me smiling sadly yet humored at the unasked questions I wanted to know. "She makes you happy. You've never been this way since… She died. But I was jealous of her and of Christina. I wanted to be the one to be there for you. I want to be with you for the rest of my Life, Goth Boy. I…I've always liked you".

So…I'm the reason he hates Christina? I'm the one who's hurt him? ...Was Violet just to make me jealous? "Ray I-"but he stopped me from continuing with his hand on my mouth. "It's ok. All I want is for you to be happy…and if she dose then….that's fine with me. I'll support you, dude" he told me smiling the smile I've known for all these 471 years. He moved his hand off my mouth and then…I kissed him. (Goth Boy to me is the Uke and Ray is the Seme).

Let me point out right now that I'm not Gay…I'm Bisexual, And that Ray is a great kisser. His lips were ice cold against my hot overheated lips, and yet they were firm as they moved against mine. For that moment I forgot about Christina until I heard her moving again. When we parted I smirked at him saying, "I better take her home. She's going to be furious if she finds out I kissed you." He laughed a little before telling me the dumbest thing ever, "Be safe Goth Boy."

* * *

**Well there you go. And always remember, Goth Boy is the Uke, Yaoi rocks, and cookies are good. Next chapter to be put up later this month if I'm not to lazy.**


End file.
